


We're back to fix things

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Arya's family is back and they have each been assigned a task.





	We're back to fix things

**Author's Note:**

> Putting out a few words for this idea. i'll put out the complete fic tomorrow

Ned woke up with a start, he felt a phantom pain at the base of his neck, he reached up with his left hand and rubbed it subconsciously.

“By the Old Gods,” he muttered in disbelief as he saw his wife and two sons. Dread soared through him. He was dead. The last thing he remembered was being brought to the Sept of Baelor steps and the whole of King’s Landing begging, no demanding for his head. And he laid down willing so his family could be safe. And now, he’s here in the Godswood, seeing his wife and two sons. No, they couldn’t have been killed too.

“Ned,” Catelyn gasped, rushing towards her husband and wrapping her arms around him so tight he felt like he could barely breathe. But he welcomed it. He welcomed her scent as his nose was buried in her long, auburn hair.

“They killed you,” the words barely left her lips.

“My lady,” he smiled, disbelief spreading over his features. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Robb, Rickon, my boys,” Cat beamed hugging them just as fiercely as she had hugged Ned.

“Mother,” Robb’s blue eyes met hers, a knowing gaze Ned did not understand, “The Frey’s.”

A feint sound crunched on the leaves in the Godswood. A man grown, with Tully features as her own, Catelyn recognized her son Bran. Last she had known he had been killed by Theon Greyjoy. She rushed towards her son and embraced him tightly, but he only felt cold and distant.

“The gods have allowed you back, but only for a time. You are to serve the Queen in the North so we can win this war, then you will be at peace.”

Cat’s eyes welled with joy, her precious Sansa had escaped Cersei’s clutches, “My darling daughter,” she pride fully smiled.

“Best we not let Sansa get a swelled head over it,” Robb laughed.

Ned noticed the glint in his younger son’s eyes, his last son breathing, “Bran, who are we to bow to and why are we here?”

“The war for the dawn is upon us,” he began, “The white walkers of Old Nan’s tales were no fable, their tale is true and his army gets stronger every day. And your queen, she needs you. She won back the North with fire and blood, sacrificing every step of herself to do so.”

“Those are the words of the Targaryen’s,” Ned answered.

“I know, father,” Bran responded.

Ned’s eyes were laced with fear, “Sansa couldn’t have?”

“Sansa did not,” Bran answered abruptly.

“What do you mean?” Catelyn asked, “Who is Queen?”

“Arya,” Bran said as if it was so simple.

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions, “She lived in Essos for a time, there she met the dragon queen’s nephew, Aegon. They developed a friendship and he promised her the north back. Their friendship is one for the ages, a Stark and Targaryen working together for no ulterior motives but that of the survival of Westeros.”

“Arya?” Robb asked, “Arya underfoot saved the North? Then why are we here?”

“Although she is a seasoned battle commander,” Bran began, “She still needs help. We need father to guide Jon on his journey south, our southern allies will not stay unless he embraces his true name. Mother, you need to teach Arya that all of herself is not lost, otherwise she will not survive. Robb, you both need to teach and ask Sansa for forgiveness. And Rickon, you need to teach all of us what it means to be alive again.”

“What do you mean, Bran?” Catelyn asked.

“Eddard,” a young girl screamed, her black hair was braided ornately down her back.

“Shut up, Cass,” he yelled back, “Mother won’t care.”

“Yes she will,” she rebutted.

“Who are they?”

“The prince and princess of the North,” Bran answered nonchalantly.

“Arya’s children?” Ned asked.

“Yes,” Bran answered.

“With who?” Robb wondered, “The dragon prince?”

“Never,” Bran rebutted, “Aegon is a friend, a man who brought Arya back to Westeros so she could find the man who haunted her dreams. One she could never forget.”

“But why does she need us?” Catelyn asked, “She’s clearly married, with children, and if what you say is true, she can rule the North with an iron fist.”

“Arya has not acknowledged her children because she does not find herself worthy.”

Catelyn gasped.

“Jon has not found love, although the Dragon Queen offers it freely, for he fears his honor will be compromised.”

Ned avoided eye contact with his wife.

“And Sansa, she has trusted no one since those days in King’s Landing. She had been cold and hard and unable to find her true self.”

Robb looked away shamefully, thinking about how he left his sister brought tears to his eyes.


End file.
